Das Haus Telcontar
by DreamerInHeaven
Summary: Minas Tirith, im Jahr 50 des Vierten Zeitalters. König Elessar erkrankt an einer unbekannten Krankheit, Gerüchte über mordende Orkmeuten an den Grenzen des Königreiches und eine neu erstarkende Finsternis werden laut und der inzwischen 20-jährige Eldarion und seine Schwestern müssen sich inmitten von Politik, Intrigen und Bündnissen ihren Pflichten stellen.
1. Prolog

_~ Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond und Frodo haben Mittelerde in dieser ff (noch) nicht verlassen,_

_ansonsten ist alles unverändert._

_Eldarions Schwestern entspringen meiner Fantasie,_

_da Tolkien sich nie weiter zu ihnen geäußert hat._

_Die ff ist zeitlich etwa im Jahr 50 V.Z. angesiedelt. ~_

* * *

„Mein Prinz!"

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen ließ Eldarion sein Schwert sinken und sah dem Boten dabei zu, wie er ein paar mal nach Luft schnappte.

Ihm entging währenddessen nicht, dass der Blick des Mannes abgehetzt über den Übungsplatz huschte und das er es scheinbar vermied, ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Euer Gnaden werden von der Königin gebeten, unverzüglich in die Gemächer des Königs zu kommen."

_Euer Gnaden? _

Ohne Zeit mit Fragen zu verschwenden nickte Eldarion knapp, ließ sich vom Waffenmeister sein Schwert abnehmen und folgte dem aufgelösten jungen Mann durch die verwinkelten Gassen des inneren Ringes.

Die Bürger machten hastig platz und verneigten sich, sobald sie ihn näher kommen sahen, doch er nickte ihnen nur schnell zu.

„Hat die Königin dir gesagt, warum sie nach mir schicken lässt?"

Der Bote schüttelte hastig den Kopf und Eldarion ließ es fürs Erste dabei bewenden.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Sein Vater war die vergangenen Wochen ungewöhnlich kränklich gewesen und das seine Mutter ihn nun in sein Gemach rufen ließ sorgte dafür, dass Eldarion das Gefühl hatte, ein kalter, harter Klumpen würde sich in seinem Magen bilden.

Ging es seinem Vater schlechter?

Hatte jemand seinen Großvater informiert?

Und was, bei den Valar, sollte er tun, wenn...?

Er wagte es nicht, diesen Gedankengang zu Ende zu führen und nickte stattdessen den Wachen am Schlosseingang flüchtig zu und zwang sich zu einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

Das war etwas, was er schon früh von seinem Vater gelernt hatte – so schwer es manchmal auch fallen mochte, als Kronprinz stand er dem Volk gegenüber in der Pflicht und eine dieser Pflichten war es, nach außen hin immer sowohl ruhig als auch selbstsicher aufzutreten.

„Wurden meine Schwestern informiert?"

„Ihre Majestät ließ ebenfalls nach Prinzessin Melién schicken, Prinzessin Lúthiel ist bei ihrer Tanzlehrerin und Prinzessin Béleth schläft gerade, Euer Gnaden."

Eldarion nickte leicht und unterdrückte trotz seiner Sorge ein Schmunzeln, als er sich vorstellte wie die 12-Jährige Lúthiel sich durch ihre Tanzstunde quälte und vermutlich nur froh war, dass ihre ältere Schwester gerade nicht zusah, um sie zurechtzuweisen, wenn sie etwas falsch machte.

„Ich finde den Rest des Weges allein, danke."

Mit einem freundlichen Nicken verabschiedete Eldarion den Boten, der sich hastig verbeugte und und die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Der Prinz beschleunigte seinen Schritt und eilte die zweite Treppe hinauf, das leise Klacken seiner Schritte hallte in der, für diese Zeit beunruhigend leeren, Halle wieder und sorgten dafür, dass er sich noch ein wenig beklommener fühlte als ohnehin schon.

„Eldarion!"

Als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte, blieb er stehen und wandte sich halb zu ihr um, um auf sie zu warten.

In dem dunkelroten Kleid und mit dem langen, offenen Haar sah sie ihrer Mutter von weitem ähnlicher denn je.

Erst wenn sie direkt vor einem stand konnte man sehen, dass Meliéns Gesichtszüge um einiges härter waren als die ihrer Mutter; ihre Lippen waren schmaler und ihre Wangenpartie war schärfer geschnitten.

Wie immer konnte man dem Gesicht der 15-Jährigen auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen, was sie dachte und fühlte, doch Eldarion wusste es besser.

Meliéns Blick war auf einen Punkt zwischen seinen Augenbrauen fixiert und ihre Finger waren so fest miteinander verschränkt, dass es beinahe schmerzhaft aussah.

Eldarion hob die Hand und berührte sie sachte am Oberarm, was sie kurz zum Lächeln brachte, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Tür zum Schlafgemach seiner Eltern öffnete.

* * *

Arwen erhob sich, sobald ihre Kinder den Raum betraten und küsste beide flüchtig auf die Wange, bevor sie den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte und ihnen bedeutete, leise zu sein und sie noch ein Stück weiter weg vom Bett führte.

„Er schläft...aber es geht ihm noch immer schlecht...", erklärte sie leise und warf einen besorgten Blick zurück auf ihren schlafenden Gatten, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Kinder zuwandte.

„Heute kam ein Brief von eurem Großvater. Ich habe ihm geschrieben und von..."

Sie atmete tief ein und fuhr sich flüchtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen, bevor sie fortfuhr, „...und von der Situation eures Vaters erzählt."

Sie zögerte, bevor sie den Bediensteten mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, sie allein zu lassen.

In dieser Zeit warf Eldarion einen schnellen, besorgten Blick zu seinem Vater, der sich, abgesehen von dem kaum merklichen heben und senken seiner Brust, nicht zu rühren schien.

„Kann Großvater ihm helfen?", fragte er, unwillkürlich die Stimme senkend, als wäre sein Vater weniger in Gefahr, wenn er es nur nicht laut aussprach.

Arwen zuckte mit den Schultern und auch sie wirkte mit einem mal so müde, dass Eldarion den kindlichen Drang verspürte, sie zu umarmen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

„Deshalb habe ich nach euch schicken lassen. Euer Vater und ich werden so bald wie möglich mit einer kleinen Eskorte nach Imladris aufbrechen."

So bald wie möglich.

_Solange euer Vater noch nicht zu schwach ist, um zu reisen._

„Eldarion, mein Liebling. Du weißt, was von dir erwartet wird."

Der Prinz spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und sich tonnenschwer in seine Beine zu verlagern schien.

Wenn seine Eltern beide nach Imladris reisen würden, bedeutete das...

Er nickte steif.

Arwen lächelte ihren einzigen Sohn mit einer so traurigen Zärtlichkeit an, dass er am liebsten geweint hätte, doch alles was er herausbrachte war ein ruhiges „Ja, Mutter.".

Nun wandte sie sich an Melién und diese straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern.

„Eldarion hat noch keine Ehefrau, also wirst du die Aufgaben der Königin übernehmen, solange ich mit eurem Vater fort bin. Kümmere dich um eure Schwestern und unterstütze deinen Bruder, wo du nur kannst."

Melién nickte, wie ihr Bruder zuvor, und Arwen blickte ihre ältesten Kinder liebevoll an, „Ihr müsst jetzt stark sein. Eure Familie und euer Volk braucht euch."

„Natürlich, Mutter."

Seine Schwester war schneller gewesen als er, also nickte er nur stumm.

Ein Teil von ihm hatte immer noch nicht vollends begriffen, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Seine Eltern würden mehrere Mondläufe fort sein.

Er würde seinen Vater auf dem Thron vertreten.

Er würde Prinzregent sein.

Prinzregent.

Er atmete langsam ein und aus und sah dann noch einmal zu seinem schlafenden Vater hinüber.

Es herrschte Frieden in Gondor und Arnor; seit dem Ringkrieg hatte es keine größeren Auseinandersetzungen mehr gegeben, weder bei ihnen noch in den befreundetet Nationen.

Die Beziehungen zu den Reichen der Elben und Zwerge waren besser denn je, mit Rohan verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft und Orküberfälle und ähnliches hatte es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gegeben; allgemein wurde davon ausgegangen, dass sie ausgestorben waren.

Der junge Prinz entspannte sich ein wenig.

Wovor fürchtete er sich eigentlich?

Die außenpolitischen Beziehungen waren stark und gefestigt, Krieg stand nicht bevor und das bisschen Innenpolitik würde er sicher tragen können.

Dass sein Vater ihn für diesen Gedankengang als kindisch und kurzsichtig bezeichnet hätte wurde ihm erst sehr viel später klar.


	2. Kapitel 1

Wenn Eldarion später an diesen Tag zurückdenken würde, hätte er vermutlich nicht mehr sagen können, wie er nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester das Schlafgemach verlassen hatte, aber irgendwann fand er sich an dem Bett seiner jüngsten Schwester wieder.

Die Fünfjährige schlief friedlich, die dunklen Locken komplett zerzaust und das kleine Gesicht halb im Kissen vergraben.

Ein Teil von ihm beneidete sie; für sie würde sich fast nichts ändern und sie musste erst recht keine zwei Königreiche regieren. Solange sie kandierte Früchte bekam, ihre Lieblingspuppe hatte und jemand mit ihr spielte war sie zufrieden.

So leise wie möglich setzte er sich und strich gedankenversunken ihre Bettdecke glatt, was Béleth dazu brachte, im Schlaf die Nase kraus zu ziehen und sich ein wenig mehr zusammenzurollen.

Er hörte, wie sich die Tür leise öffnete und drehte sich um.

Das Dienstmädchen errötete ertappt, knickste so hastig, dass das dünne, hellbraune Haar ihr ins Gesicht fiel und wollte schon wieder gehen, doch er gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung, stehen zu bleiben, erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

Das Mädchen knickste erneut, wagte es jedoch nicht aufzublicken.

„Ich wollte seine Majestät nicht stören..."

Eldarion unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Weshalb bist du hier?"

Das Mädchen nestelte nervös an dem Ärmel ihres Kleides. „Wenn seine Majestät erlaubt, ich wurde geschickt um Prinzessin Béleth zu wecken. Ihre Lehrerin erwartet sie in einer Stunde."

Eldarion nickte und wollte dem Mädchen gerade sagen, dass er das heute selbst machen wollte, als ihm einfiel, dass er dafür vermutlich keine Zeit haben würde.

Die Abreise seiner Eltern musste geplant und die Berater seines Vaters mussten darüber informiert werden, dass er die nächsten Mondläufe König sein würde.

Er spürte, wie alles in ihm sich sträuben wollte – die meisten der Adligen, die sein Vater notgedrungen um sich versammelt hatte, waren Speichellecker und Schleimer, hinter den unterwürfigen und zuvorkommenden Fassaden so intrigant und doppelzüngig, dass Eldarion genauso ungern mit ihnen allein war wie sein Vater.

Doch nach Aragorns Krönung hatten sie trotz allem die Unterstützung von Gondors Adel gebraucht und diese Unterstützung bekam man nur im Austausch mit Macht.

Sein Vater hatte es einmal in einem Anflug von Zynismus „Blutzoll" genannt und Eldarion hoffte, dass er sich überhaupt gegen die viel älteren und erfahreneren Männer würde durchsetzen können.

Er seufzte leise, bevor er dem Dienstmädchen mit einer Handgeste bedeutete, ihre Arbeit zu tun, bevor er den Raum verließ und sich auf die Suche nach Melién machte.

* * *

Er fand sie schlussendlich, wie er es auch ein wenig erwartet hatte, bei Lúthiel und ihrem Tanzlehrer.

Die 15-Jährige stand mit verschränkten Armen und unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck am Rand, während die zwölfjährige Lúthiel mit vor Wut roten Wangen Tanzschritte übte.

„Nein, Prinzessin. Links, rechts, zwei Schritte nach links und dann einen Schritt nach _rechts_, nicht nach _links_ und _dann_ alles wieder von vorne."

Nach seinem bemüht-geduldigen Tonfall und dem wütenden Aufblitzen in den Augen seiner Schwester war es wohl auch nicht das erste mal, dass er ihr das sagte.

Melién runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Lúthiel, nimm die Schultern zurück – du bist kein Kartoffelsack."

Die Angesprochene schnitt eine Grimasse, als sie ihrer Schwester kurz den Rücken zu wandte.

Dann jedoch bemerkte sie ihren Bruder, ließ die Tanzstunde Tanzstunde sein und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Rette mich, Eldarion.", bat sie ihn mit einem schiefen, gequälten Grinsen.

Unwillkürlich musste er lachen und strich ihr flüchtig mit der Hand übers Haar, bevor er sich an ihren Tanzlehrer wandte.

„Bitte entschuldige uns für einen Augenblick."

Der alte Mann nickte, verbeugte sich kurz vor Eldarion und seine Schwestern und ging zum anderen Ende des Saales, um sich dort zu setzen und zu warten.

Melién kam langsam zu ihnen, den trotzigen Blick ihrer Schwester gekonnt ignorierend.

„Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?", fragte er sie, was ihm einen fragenden Blick von Seiten Lúthiels einbrachte.

Melién schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin er sich seiner anderen Schwester zuwandte.

„Mutter und Vater werden für ein paar Mondläufe zu Großvater nach Imladris reisen.", erklärte er sanft, „Ich muss in Vaters Abwesenheit das Königreich regieren und du musst Melién so gut helfen wie du kannst, ja? Sei brav und hör immer auf das, was sie dir sagt."

Lúthiel verzog das Gesicht und sie zwirbelte beinahe trotzig eine ihrer Haarsträhnen auf.

„Kann ich nicht mit Mutter und Vater Großvater besuchen? Das wäre sicher viel spannender.", murrte sie und erwiderte den Blick ihrer älteren Schwester trotzig.

„Nein, du wirst genau wie Mélien und ich hier gebraucht.", mischte Eldarion sich bestimmt ein und irgend etwas in seinem Tonfall hielt seine Schwester offenbar davon ab, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Gut. Lúthiel, ich möchte, dass du dich ab sofort um Béleth kümmerst. Über alles weitere werden wir später reden.."

Er hatte doch wegen irgend etwas mit Melién reden wollen...aber so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte – es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern; wenn es ihm nicht mehr einfiel würde es schon nicht besonders wichtig gewesen sein.

* * *

In der Küche herrschte, wie im Rest des Schlosses, emsige Geschäftigkeit.

Neben den üblichen täglichen Aufgaben zur Verköstigung und Versorgung der königlichen Familie kam die Abreise des Königs und der Königin dazu und nun war die gefühlte Hälfte der Dienerschaft damit beschäftigt, Truhe für die Reise zu packen und Proviant zu kochen.

Und in all diesem Trubel huschte Niâll hin und her, auf der Suche nach den kandierten Früchten, die Prinzessin Béleth haben wollte.

Ungeduldig pustete sie sich eine Strähne des dünnen, hellbraunen Haares aus der Stirn und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre schmalen Lippen, als sie die gewünschten Früchte schließlich entdeckte.

Schnell schlängelte sie sich zwischen zwei Küchenmädchen hindurch, was ihr aufgrund ihres drahtigen Körperbaus leicht fiel, und wollte gerade nach den Früchten greifen, als sie einen kurzen, schmerzhaften Schlag auf die Hand bekam.

Im nächsten Moment stand der Koch mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht vor ihr, die dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Willste dir was klauen, du kleine Ratte?", schnarrte er und Niâll zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sein Ton nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Kordir war zu jedem unfreundlich und harsch, abgesehen von den hohen Herrschaften selbstverständlich.

„Nein, Herr. Prinzessin Béleth wünscht kandierte Früchte.", erklärte sie unterwürfig; jeder wusste, dass es gesünder war, dem Koch zu schmeicheln, wenn man keine Schläge wollte.

Kordir schnaubte, wandte sich jedoch ab und Niâll nahm sich schnell die Früchte und verschwand wieder, bevor der Schwarzhaarige es sich womöglich anders überlegte und sie doch für einen angeblichen Diebstahl schlug.

Flink huschte sie aus der Küche und verlangsamte ihre Schritte erst, als sie wieder auf dem Gang war, wo sie sich beim Gehen möglichst unauffällig umsah.

Seit ihr Vater sie zum Arbeiten nach Minas Tirith geschickt hatte, waren fünf Jahre vergangen und von jedem Lohn schickte sie pflichtbewusst einen Teil nach Hause zu ihren Eltern und ihren Schwestern.

Darüber, zurück in das kleine Dorf zu gehen, hatte sie nie nachgedacht.

Hier hatte sie immer einen warmen Platz zum schlafen, mehr Nahrung als zu Hause, sie konnte ihre Familie unterstützen...

Und sie durfte im Schloss herumlaufen, bei Festen das Essen servieren und dabei hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf den schönen jungen Prinzen werfen.

Natürlich machte sie sich keinerlei Illusion.

Sie war die Tochter eines verarmten Bürgermeisters eines kleinen Fischerdorfes; zu mager und unscheinbar um aufzufallen und eigentlich mochte sie das auch.

Sie mochte es, unsichtbar zu sein, denn so wurde man nicht in Streitigkeiten oder Probleme verwickelt.

Und sie kam nicht, wie einige der anderen, hübscheren, Dienstmädchen, in den zweifelhaften Genuss der Aufmerksamkeit einiger Männer.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Sie hatte noch keine Erfahrungen mit so etwas gemacht, aber sie kannte Mädchen, denen so etwas passiert war und...

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bog um die nächste Ecke auf dem Weg zu Prinzessin Béleths Schlafgemach.

Sie hatte keine Zeit, um sich über so etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen – sie musste arbeiten.


	3. Kapitel 2

Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig beobachtete Eldarion, wie die letzten Reisetruhen auf einer der Kutschen verladen wurde.

Es wurden ruppige Befehle gebrüllt und die Dienstmädchen huschten hin und her, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie seine Schwestern ein paar Schritte hinter ihm ebenfalls Stellung bezogen und kurze Zeit später traten sein Vater und seine Mutter aus dem Schlosstor.

Beide waren vornehm herausgeputzt, vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr als sonst, wenn sie die Stadt für längere Zeit verließen.

Sein Vater hielt die Hand seiner Mutter, wie es üblich war, doch Eldarion war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eigentlich Arwen war, die ihren Gatten stützte und nicht umgekehrt.

Sein Blick ruhte auf seinem Vater und oberflächlich betrachtet schien es ihm gut zu gehen, doch Eldarion bemerkte die unnatürliche Blässe und das fiebrige Glänzen seiner Augen, die zusammengepressten Lippen und er konnte nur ahnen, wie viel es dem König abverlangte, die wenigen Treppen bis zur königlichen Kutsche hinabzuschreiten, als wäre alles wie immer.

Der Prinz kämpfte erneut gegen den Drang an, seinen Vater selbst zu stützen, doch die Anweisung seiner Mutter war diesbezüglich mehr als deutlich gewesen.

Alles sollte so normal wie möglich wirken; sein Vater durfte unter keinen Umständen schwach erscheinen – das konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Also blieb Eldarion wo er war und schickte ein stummes Gebet zu den Valar, sie mögen seinem Vater genug Kraft geben, den Weg zur Kutsche ohne Zwischenfälle zu überstehen.

Als sie die Treppe hinter sich gelassen hatten blieben der König und die Königin kurz stehen und wandten sich zu Eldarion um.

„Ich lege das Königreich während meiner Abwesenheit in deine Hände, mein Sohn. Entscheide weise und handle klug."

Sein Atem ging schwerer als sonst und auf seiner Stirn hatte sich ein dünner Schweißfilm gebildet.

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Vater.", gab Eldarion ruhig zurück und küsste danach sowohl seinem Vater als auch seiner Mutter die Hand.

Aragorn schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln, bevor er in die Kutsche stieg.

Arwen lächelte ihre Töchter über seine Schulter hinweg an, bevor sie ihren Sohn ansah. Ihre Arme zuckten kurz, als wollte sie ihn in den Arm nehmen und Eldarion war froh, dass sie es nicht tat.

Er würde jetzt König sein – der erste Eindruck des Rates sollte nicht der sein, dass er wie ein kleines Kind von seiner Mutter gedrückt und geküsst wurde.

„Du bist dieser Aufgabe gewachsen; du bist deines Vaters Sohn."

In ihrer Stimme schwang so viel Stolz mit, dass ein kleines Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen schlich, als er die Hand ausstreckte und seiner Mutter in die Kutsche half.

„Grüßt Großvater und meine Onkel von mir, Mutter. Habt eine gute Reise."

Arwen lächelte ihn noch einmal an, drückte flüchtig seine Hand bevor sie ihn losließ, die Kutschentür von einem der Diener geschlossen wurde und die Reisegesellschaft langsam aufbrach.

Eldarion trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, wie die Kutschen den inneren Ring verließen.

Als die Tore sich schließlich langsam hinter den letzten Soldaten, die seine Eltern als Eskorte begleiteten, schlossen seufzte er leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich anschickte, zu seinen Schwestern zu gehen, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Hoheit!"

Er wandte sich um und sah dem alternden Ratsmitglied entgegen.

Der lange anhaltende Frieden und Wohlstand hatte viele Adlige verfetten lassen, so auch Lord Déron, eines der obersten Mitglieder des königlichen Rates.

„Eure Hoheit sind zu freundlich, auf mich zu warten...wirklich, zu freundlich...als ich noch jung und stark war wie Eure Hoheit jetzt, waren ein paar Stufen auch noch kein Problem für mich, aber Eure Hoheit wissen ja, das Alter macht sich früher oder später bemerkbar."

Eldarion zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck und verkniff sich die spöttische Bemerkung, dass Lord Déron sich in seinen Augen nicht verändert hatte, seit er sich zurückerinnern konnte – ein Krieger war er jedenfalls niemals gewesen mit seinen stets rosigen Wangen, dem dicken Bauch und den kurzen Beinen.

Das schulterlange, braune Haar und die beinahe kindlichen, großen hellen Augen vervollständigten das Bild eines scheinbar vollkommen harmlosen, genusssüchtigen Mannes, der bereits im Zenit seines Lebens stand.

Doch Eldarion hatte schon früh von seinem Vater gelernt, sich nicht durch ein harmloses Auftreten täuschen zu lassen und so misstraute er Lord Déron fürs erste ebenso sehr wie den anderen Ratsmitgliedern.

„Wolltet Ihr etwas mit mir besprechen, Lord Déron?"

Der Angesprochene nickte beflissentlich.

„Das wollte ich in der Tat. Eure Hoheit sind zu freundlich, mich daran zu erinnern, zu freundlich, ja...und das, wo jetzt sicher eine große Last auf den Schultern Eurer Hoheit liegt, nicht wahr? Wir alle wünschen unserem geliebten König eine baldige Genesung und, wenn ich das so sagen darf, es ist eine Beruhigung zu wissen, dass er würdig vertreten werden wird."

Dieses mal brauchte Eldarion all seine Willenskraft, um angesichts dieser offenkundigen Schleimerei nicht doch das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Bei den Valar, wie hielt sein Vater das nur aus?

„Es geht um die Verlobung Ihrer Hoheit, Prinzessin Melién, mit Prinz Elfwine von Rohan, Hoheit. Seine Majestät wies mich an, alles nötige mit Eurer Hoheit zu besprechen."

Eldarion warf einen flüchtigen, besorgten Blick zu Melién, die noch immer mit Lúthiel und Béleth ein paar Schritte entfernt stand und auf ihn wartete.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, ob sie ihn gehört hatte oder nicht, doch er nahm sich dennoch vor, sofort mit ihr darüber zu reden.

„Natürlich. Beruft für heute Abend eine Ratssitzung ein."

Lord Déron verbeugte sich geflissentlich.

„Ganz wie es seiner Hoheit beliebt. Ich werde sofort alles weitere veranlassen, seine Hoheit kann sich ganz auf mich verlassen."

Unter vielen Verbeugungen und mit weiteren ausgeschmückten Treueschwüren auf den Lippen verschwand der Lord schließlich im Schloss und Eldarion ging nun endlich zu seinen Schwestern.

„Lúthiel, geh mit Béleth schon mal vor, ich muss mit Melién sprechen."

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nickte Lúthiel, hob Béleth auf den Arm und ging mit ihr, gefolgt von ein paar Zofen und Dienstmädchen, zurück ins Schloss.

Er bot Melién seinen Arm an und Seite an Seite schlenderten sie in Richtung des Schlossgartens, wie immer umschwirrt von Meliéns Zofen und einem Diener, der einen Schirm hielt, um insbesondere seine Schwester vor der Sonne zu schützen.

„Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?", fragte sie, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet.

„Es geht um deine Verlobung.", erklärte Eldarion und sah seine Schwester dabei von der Seite an. Wie er es ein Stück weit erwartet hatte regte sich im Gesicht seiner Schwester kein Muskel.

Nun gut, sie wusste schon seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr, dass sie dem Kronprinzen von Rohan versprochen wurde und sie hatte es mit der für sie typischen stoischen Gelassenheit aufgenommen, die beinahe unheimlich war.

Noch heute glaubte er, ihr _„Wenn Ihr es so wünscht, Vater."_ zu hören.

„Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit dem Rat, um alles nähere zu besprechen und dann...", er räusperte sich, „Dann müssen wir die Vorkehrungen für deine Reise treffen."

_Aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst, ich schaff' das nicht allein, bitte geh' nicht auch noch weg._

Er merkte, wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, beinahe, als hätte sie gewusst, was für ein kindischer Gedanke ihm gerade durch den Kopf geschossen war.

„Du musst dich darum kümmern, eine geeignete Partie für Lúthiel zu finden.", wechselte sie das Thema, „Sie ist immerhin schon zwölf Jahre alt und ich sähe sie nur ungern an der Seite irgend eines dahergelaufenen Widerlings, der ihrer nicht würdig ist."

Eldarion nickte nachdenklich. Ja, darüber hatte er sich auch schon den Kopf zerbrochen.

Rohans Adel war dünn gesät und abgesehen davon hatten sie durch Meliéns Verlobung mit Prinz Elfwine bereits eine Verbindung zum Land der Pferdeherren aufgebaut.

Ihre Beziehungen zu Rhûn und anderen Ländern der Ostlinge waren bei weitem noch nicht gesichert genug, als das er seine Schwester dort hin schicken würde und die Haradrim...

Nun, schon sein Vater hatte gesagt, dass es für ihre Beziehungen sicher gut wäre, wenn sie Lúthiel oder Béleth dorthin verheiraten würden, doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, eine seiner Schwester in die Hände dieser Barbaren zu geben, die im Ringkrieg unter Saurons Befehl gestanden hatten.

Melién musterte ihn kritisch von der Seite, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Du weißt, es wäre die beste Möglichkeit.", erklärte sie sanft, „Mir gefällt der Gedanke auch nicht, aber du solltest ihrem König schreiben und ihm Lúthiels Hand anbieten. Das wäre das Beste für Gondor und Arnor, das weißt du."

„Aber Lúthiel..."

„Unsere Schwester kennt ihre Pflichten und sie wird sie erfüllen.", verwies Melién bestimmt, „Eine Ehe aus Liebe, wie bei Mutter und Vater, mag wünschenswert sein, doch das Wohl unseres Landes und unseres Volkes steht immer an erster Stelle. Du weißt es, ich weiß es und Lúthiel weiß es auch."

Eldarion seufzte, nickte jedoch.

Natürlich wusste er das, und eine Ehe wäre Ideal, um die Haradrim noch etwas näher an Gondor zu binden und dennoch...

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verschob den Gedanken an die Haradrim auf später. Fürs erste musste die Verlobung seiner anderen Schwester offiziell gemacht und sie nach Rohan geschickt werden, so schwer ihm das auch fiel.


End file.
